Fall of the Szardos Tribe
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Lightning Squad Nightcrawler and his people are attacked


"Kurt! Kurt, where are you? Jimaine! Jimaine, get over here right now!"  
  
Margali placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head a bit as she looked around the campsite. She had sent Kurt off to go and get Jimaine, and now the two of them were off and hiding somewhere! ***  
As she raised Kurt with her other two children like her own; Kurt and Jimaine grew closer than brother and sister. Even though they knew it was wrong to think what they thought were incest thoughts; they couldn't help but fall in love.  
  
Kurt even collected enough good cloth to make a headscarf for Jimaine. Jimaine had accepted the gift and promised that if they ever were able to get married, she would wear it to show that she was his wife.  
  
Margali didn't know about the promise made between the two. All she knew was that as the two got older, they were prone to wandering off for hours at a time, making her hair gray with worry. ***  
"If you two don't come here right now you will both be very sorry!" she warned, narrowing her eyes dangerously.  
  
Still there was no answer.  
  
"Haus, have you seen either one of them around here?" she asked, turning to him in exasperation. Slowly, he shook his head, lifting up one of their trailers to help Gummi find what was wrong with the wheels.  
  
"I haven't seen them since you sent Kurt to get Jimaine." He said.  
  
"I swear when I see those two..." A chill went up her spine and she shivered, shaking her head a bit.  
  
This was no time to think the horrible. Those two were too smart to get captured by Gestapo and besides, they had made sure to stay off of all the main roads and radar areas.  
  
Then where the hell were they?  
  
"Jimaine! Kurt!" she shouted, starting to get fearful now. "Answer me now!" She closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists as she heard a familiar Bamf noise behind her.  
  
"We're right here, mother!" Kurt laughed, holding Jimaine in his arms. When Margali turned around to face the two, they both gulped and Kurt set Jimaine down on her feet, placing his hands behind his back under the piercing glare Margali was giving him.  
  
The baby had grown into a lean and agile young man, his once stubby tail becoming long and sleek like a serpent, the blob at the tip becoming a well-formed spade. His face showed his European heritage perfectly with his shapely nose and high cheekbones that made it seem like he was meant to have a dagger in his belt and perhaps a shield on his back. His hair was cut short, but he kept one lock of his hair long and over his right eye; not knowing that he was following the fashion of his father Aloysius.  
  
He was dressed in the fashion of the Romani, with a large golden hoop in his left ear and a red bandanna on his head. His shirt sleeves were loose with slight ruffles on the edges, the top of it opened to show some of his chest. His feet went shoeless for obvious reasons as his large bird like feet flexed and unflexed slowly.  
  
His good looks and fine attire didn't excuse him from nearly giving her a heart attack however.  
  
"Why on earth didn't you two answer me when I called the first time?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"We were only playing a game." Jimaine said.  
  
"You! Go help Stefan feed the horses!" Margali said, pointing the way angrily. Jimaine sighed and started to walk away. Kurt started to follow when he suddenly found one of Margali's long fingernails in his face.  
  
"I don't think I excused you yet!" she said. Gulping, Kurt's tail slowly curled around one of his legs as he took a slight step back, clearly intimidated by the ancient Romani woman.  
  
"Mama..." he started.  
  
"Don't you mama me young man!" Margali warned, narrowing her eyes. Shaking her head, she placed her hands on her hips. "What am I going to do with you, Kurt?" she asked.  
  
"We won't do it again." He said, shrugging helplessly. "We didn't think..."  
  
"That's the point." Margali said. "You two didn't think at all about how I and the others would react! These are not the times to be going on vanishing stunts, my son! What if the Gestapo really had captured you two while you were playing your game?"  
  
"The Gestapo will never capture us." Kurt assured her gently. "I can teleport Jimaine out of harm's way."  
  
"We must always be careful, Kurt." Margali said, resting a hand on his cheek. "Even with your powers, you cannot be overconfident when it comes to the Reich! They have ways of stopping mutants from using their powers."  
  
"I know." Kurt sighed. "But I won't meet any of them any time soon. I'm careful." Margali knew it was no use going on with her intended lecture. Sighing, she backed up and shook her head, looking at the boy she had raised since he was a few weeks old.  
  
"Kurt, go help Werner with the supplies." She said finally. Nodding, Kurt walked off, his tail moving like a cat behind him. ***  
After their added chores were finally done, Kurt and Jimaine walked over to a fire that was all alone so that they could and just be together without any interference.  
  
"Mother was very upset today." Jimaine said, poking the fire lightly with a twig. Kurt was lounging on his side, propped up on one arm, his tail swaying lazily like a contented cat's.  
  
"Ja, I think we really gave her a scare this time." He nodded.  
  
"I told you it was a dumb idea." Jimaine scolded.  
  
"Don't you even try to blame it on me." Kurt laughed. "It was your idea in the first place!"  
  
The two glared at each other over the fire, and then they suddenly burst into laughter.  
  
"Still, I don't think we should try that stunt anymore." Jimaine said once they finally calmed down. "Mother looked murderous." Kurt nodded a bit.  
  
"I agree, she was really scared that we had been found by the Gestapo for some reason!" he said. Jimaine snorted.  
  
"The Gestapo!" she said. "If I ever met any of them, I would give them something to remember! I'd claw out their eyes!" Kurt laughed, shaking his head a bit.  
  
"You're so scary, Jimaine! I'm absolutely trembling before you!" he said, shaking his tail at her. Smiling, Jimaine grabbed it and give it a good twist, making him yelp and yank it away.  
  
"Just you wait!" she said. "If any Gestapo make the mistake of attacking us, I'll make them pay dearly!" she said.  
  
"But we shall never meet them." Kurt pointed out. "Because Margali and the others are too clever to be found out!"  
  
He was wrong. ***  
The Gestapo attacked while the camp was sleeping. They attacked screaming with their guns blazing, shooting Haus down first since he was the only real threat to them with his immense strength.  
  
Kurt attacked swiftly, teleporting swiftly and attacking as many as he could, trying to get to Jimaine. Grabbing her by the waist, he was about to teleport them away when they heard a shot and a scream.  
  
Stefan fell to the ground, blood spurting from his throat.  
  
"Stefan!" Jimaine screamed, pulling out of Kurt's grasp. Kurt tried to chase after her, but someone ran up to him from behind and struck him in the small of the back with an iron tipped club, knocking him onto his hands and knees. Before he could fight back, a collar was clamped onto his throat and when he tried to teleport, he found that he couldn't.  
  
Screaming furiously in the Romani tongue, Kurt lashed out at his captors, breaking noses and teeth before they dragged him down and beat him until they were able to put shackles on his wrists and ankles.  
  
The fight was over when Margali was shot in the head while down on the ground.  
  
"Get him up!" the captain ordered. "Put them all in a line!"  
  
Kurt didn't fight as they forced him to his feet. 


End file.
